


Morning Afters and Pictures

by chibichibi_k



Series: The Paparazzo and The Movie Star [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before. What did Shawn manage to catch on his camera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Afters and Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

Shawn was pulled from his blissful sleep by the sound of  _"When I Grow Up"_  by the Pussycat Dolls blasting from his cell phone. Groaning, he tried to bury himself into the warmth beside him. He tried desperately to ignore his phone.

"Shawn," a raspy voice grumbled from beside him.

"Yeah, Carly?"

"Answer your damn phone," Carlton growled threateningly.

"Nuh-uh."

A sharp jab between his ribs caused Shawn to jolt fully awake. He looked moodily at his bedmate's evil smirk before pulling himself from the warm mattress and towards where his pants had been tossed the night before.

"Hello," Shawn said in a bored tone when he answered his phone.

"Shawn" Gus' panicked voice reached the paparazzo's ear.

"Gus what's up?" Shawn's tone was completely casual and he wasn't even the least bit worried at his friend's panicked tone.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Asleep."

"You were supposed to call me when you were done at that Lassiter guy's house! So, when I didn't hear from you, I went to get you from the usual jail cell but the cops there said that you hadn't been brought in."

"Of course not. I wasn't arrested yesterday." Shawn heard Carlton shift behind him on the bed and turned to see the actor staring at him intently, very interested in Shawn's conversation.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out. Only after I checked every single police station in Hollywood! I was worried that that Lassiter guy's security guards murdered you or something," Gus said, panic still slightly in his voice.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "No, Carlton didn't kill me," he said as he shot Carlton a mischievous wink. "He tried though."

"Thank god," Gus sighed in relief. "So did you get the picture in time to meet the mystery caller's deadline?"

Gus' question reminded Shawn that he had left his camera on the previous night. He didn't really remember to turn it off when Carlton had swooped into the room and captured all of Shawn's attention last night. Shawn wandered over to where he left the camera hidden. It was still on, thank god for lithium batteries, and Shawn could hear a faint 'click' every few seconds.

"Give me a sec, Gus," Shawn said just before placing his cell phone down on the dresser so that he could get a proper look at his camera.

Pressing a few buttons, he turned off the automatic picture capture that had been activated somehow. Shawn brought the picture view function up and flipped through the hundreds of pictures that had been taken. Most of them were dark and out of focus.

 _The auto-focus and auto-level are off. When did that happen?_ Shawn thought to himself as he continued to scroll through and delete the pictures that he couldn't use. Moving through the pictures robotically, he stopped suddenly when one perfectly in focus picture took his breath away and caused him to flush.

It was a picture of Carlton and himself, locked in a passionate embrace and looking deep into each other's eyes. The picture showed such raw passion and lust. A charge of arousal spiked throughout Shawn's body as he stared at it.

"Shawn!" Gus' quiet voice rose out of Shawn's cell phone, drawing the paparazzo's attention back to his friend and away from the picture.

"Yup. I got the picture," Shawn purred into the cell's receiver but looking directly at Carlton as he said it. He waved the camera in the actor's direction.

"Really? Wow, Shawn! That Carlton Lassiter is hardly ever in the tabloids. You can sell that picture for a fortune after you give it to the mystery caller and get your payment from him."

Shawn smirked at Gus' comment before sauntering back over to the bed, not the least self-conscious at the fact that he was hard from just seeing the picture of himself and Carlton. Carlton beckoned him silently and was sitting against the headboard, eyeing Shawn's erection hungrily. Shawn stepped on to the mattress and settled himself carefully in Carlton's lap. He loved the feeling of the actor's arms snaking around him, holding him close and the actor's erection against his thigh.

"Yeah, I already got the reward the mystery caller offered," Shawn said cryptically to Gus as he showed Carlton the picture on his camera. He felt Carlton's erection twitch against his thigh and had to bite his lip to stifle a moan at the feeling. Shawn smirked at the actor seductively when the need to moan had passed.

"Great! So when do I get my cut?"

"Sorry Gus, the reward was for me only. Mystery caller's orders and anyway this is one thing I have no intention of sharing." Shawn hung up on Gus, ignoring his friend's outraged complaints. Turning his cell phone off, he tossed it onto the floor where it landed on his t-shirt.

Before the phone had even touched the floor, Shawn had found himself pinned hard to the bed with Carlton straddling him. "How about an exclusive photo shoot, Shawn," Carlton purred as he brought Shawn's camera up in front of him and took a picture of Shawn pinned erotically beneath him.

He smiled up a Carlton lustily as he replied. "How do you want me, Mr. Photographer?"


End file.
